Partially reflective liquid crystal displays have become popular devices for portable information systems because of their advantages in light weight, thin thickness and low power consumption. A reflective liquid crystal display with excellent legibility under both bright and dark scenes has been developed. Because commonly used reflective or partially reflective liquid crystal displays are normally white twisted nematic, their viewing angle is only about 40 degrees and they have severe color aberration and limited contrast problems. Therefore, their applications are mostly limited in small portable products, such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) or notebook computer.